supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Erika and Emily's 19th Birthday Party
Planning a Party Michelle:Ok What theme to surprise Erika and Emily Justin:Star Wars Mallie:It is Frozen Jason:It is Top Wing Derek:Yes Top Wing as a theme Harvey:Yes we need Top Wing Michelle:I Said that Supernatural was the theme of the party but the boys wanted Top Wing as a theme and they throw a Tantrum Justin:Supernatural is the Theme of the party Jason:THATS NOT FAIR WE WANT TOP WING NOW Derek:CHANGE THE THEME NOW JERK Harvey:WE WANT TOP WING AS A THEMMMEEE Jason:WE WILL PEE IN OUR PANTS Michelle:Listen to me Boys, continue and you will lose your Rod Plush for a week, and you'll go in the Reflection Room, It's Mummy's decision, not yours Jason:SUPERNATURAL IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO BEILEVES IN DEVILS Michelle:CUT IT OUT BOYS Mallie:Where this is going to end since Stella Left? Justin:I Know A Night Before the Birthday Party Michelle:While I'm setting up the party I know what they Up too Jason:I Know Boys lets change from Supernatural into Top Wing Harvey:Ill Change the Music Derek:Ill Swap The Musical Episode for Top Wing episode Jason:I Will Swap The Supernatural Plush and Pop vinyls for Top Wing Stuff,Lets see how it can go without Craking Went to Michelle Jason:Can we Help Michelle:I Don't see why not boys Rings Michelle:Ill Be Right Back Jason:Its time Boys sees Supernatural Plushs On The Sofa Jason:Goodbye Dean,Sam and Castiel Puts Rod,Brody and Penny Plush Throws the Pop Vinyl and replace it with Top Wing Toys Puts on Top Wing Episode and turns the IPad off Jason:Enjoy the surprise Girls Michelle:Ill finish decorating the cookies and WHATS GOING ON BOYS Jason:We changed from Supernatural to Top Wing Michelle:BOYS IM TAKING AWAY YOUR TOP WING PLUSH AND TOYS AND IM PUTTING SUPERNATURAL POP VINYLS AND PLUSH BACK WHEN IT BELONGS AND YOU SHALL IN BED,IF YOU CHANGE THE THEME AND THEN YOU WILL LOSE MORE OF YOUR TOP WING STUFF,GET IN BED NOW The Day of the Party Michelle:Today is Erika and Emilys 19th Birthday Party see Justin Dressed up as Dean Winchester Justin:Happy Birthday see Erika and Emily Dressed Up As Castiel with Black feathered Angel Wings see The Boys in their Checked Shirts Jason:We want Top Wing Michelle:Stop complaining Derek:We want Top Wing as a theme Michelle:We are not having Top Wing, we are having Supernatural Havery:WE DONT LIKE SUPERNATURAL,WE WANT TOP WING AS A THEMMMMEEEEEEE Michelle:No Remember What Happened last time,You Ruined Maillies Party Justin:No we not having Top Wing we are having Supernatural Jason:THATS IT WE WILL PEE ON OUR PANTS Pee in their Pants Michelle:Oh My God,You do not pee in your pants. That was bad so I am going to change your pants and underwear. Jason:WE WANT TOPPPP WINGGGGGGG Derek:WE HATE Supernatural because it is stupid and boring Havey:SO GET RID OF SUPERNATURAL AND PUT TOP WING Michelle:No,We are having Supernatural and That's final Jason:Supernatural Sucks. Michelle:I Know you and your Brothers don't like it but I chose it as your Sisters Theme Party Starts Songs and Supernatural The Musical! Songs playing in the Background Dressed up as Charlie Maillie:Oh Boy I Can't wait Buffet we see Fresh red pepper slices,Spicy buffalo wings,Angel Hair Chicken Alfredo Pasta,Chips Dessert Table we see White Marshamallows,Berry Medley,White Chocolate Chip Cookies {Havey, Jason and Derek are nowhere in sight} Michelle:Come on Boys you will like it Havey:NO SUPERNATURAL WE STILL WANT Top Wing AS A theme. We will never like it! Never! Michelle:Ive told you No Top Wing, remember? Jason: That does it! WE WILL RUIN THE PARTY, and our sister's lives! Derek:Goodbye Supernatural Changed from Ill Just Wait here then to Top Wing Theme Song Emily:Castiel is gone Michelle:Ill Take Care of it Puts Supernatural Music Back On Derek:No You.... Michelle:No Top Wing Today, I Told you about it, remember? Maybe you just need some time away from Emily and Erika during the party. Jason:NO WE WONT WE WANT TOP WING NOT SUPERNATURAL Michelle:Im Sorry but Supernatural is my Final Choice Changed from Carry On Wayward son to Top Theme Song Again Jason,Derek and Havey(Singing):Big Swirl Island is the place to be. Clear blue skies and the ocean breeze. Justin:Ill Take Care of this Problem Puts Supernatural Music Back On Derek:PUT IT BACK ON NOW Justin:No Michelle;Whats your Name? Gary:(Holding Disney Princess Gift Bag)Im Gary,Emilys Boyfriend,You see Your Sons is mostly into Puppy.. Michelle:Top Wing Gary:Yeah and yours Steve:(Holding Frozen Gift Bag)Steve,Erkias Boyfriend Michelle:I Don't know you are Brothers TO DEREK,JASON AND HARVEY Jason:Wheres Supernatural will end? Harvey:Lets Replace it with Top Wing to the Party Emily:This is an Awesome Party Michelle:Grandpa,Can you make sure you keep an eye on the boys because they wanting Top Wing as the Theme Grandpa Bill:(Putting 2 Disney Princess Shopper Bags on the Floor) Okay. come on boys, let's go outside and go for a walk for a while, I think you just need to cool down for a bit. Bill takes Derek, Jason and Harvey out for a walk around the neighborhood Girls Open the Presents Michelle:It was time to Open the Presents Emily:Wow Star Lord Plush Erika:I Got Groot,Thanks Justin Justin:Youre Welcome Gives the Them a Presents and Opens the Present Gives them a Present of their Uncle Erika:Cool Supernatural and My Little Pony Projector Pen Emily:Same Here Give them a Present Emily:Wow I got Guardians shopper bag Erika:Me too Opened another Present Emily;Cool Hersheys Bar, Fable for XBOX one, Cars 3 for the XBOX One,and some Popping Candy Erika:Cool i got Kit Kat,Lego Jurassic world for the XBOX One and Frozen Popping Candy {cut to: Grandpa Bill talking to the boys as they sit on the bench at the park} Grandpa Bill: So, fellas, I can tell that Supernatural just isn't right for you and you aren't old enough for that stuff, am I right? Harvey: I guess so. Grandpa Bill: You just can't get your way all the time, boys. Jason: Why? Grandpa Bill: Because. Derek: Because why, Grandpa? Grandpa Bill: Everyone else has to make their own choice, and it is not up to you to make decisions for them. It is not fair for them. Emily and Erika chose to have a Supernatural birthday party because they love to watch Supernatural on Netflix. Right? Jason: I guess so. Grandpa Bill: You boys made a selfish decision by trying to get your way because you wanted it to be Top Wing since you liked to watch that program on Nickelodeon. Right? Harvey: Yes. Grandpa Bill: Let me tell you boys something. Selfish little boys can never be truly happy. That's not the way life should be. What you did back there made your mother very unhappy and your sisters and her pals unhappy, too. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties